russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Idol School
Idol School is a Philippine teen-oriented music comedy variety show broadcast by TV5 Entertainment Group in the Philippines. The show premiered October 13, 2014 which it competes its rival programs like IBC's TODAS Kids and ABS-CBN's Ang TV (revival) The show is hosted by the network's leading stars that include Artista Academy top scholars Vin Abrenica, Sophie Albert, Akhiro Blanco, Shaira Mae, Mark Neumann, Chanel Morales, Benjo Leoncio, Marvelous Alejo, Brent Manzano, Nicole Estrada, Chris Leonardo, Malak So Shdifat, Alberto Bruno, Stephanie Rowe, Jon Orlando and Julia Quisumbing and also it includes KPOP and Korean Artists that include Park Seojoon, Bae Suzy, Yoon Bora, Kim Namjoo and more as the daily exciting teen performances from TV5's roster of young stars. Overview Showcased their talent in singing, dancing and acting of their young fast rising Kapatid stars are daily performers in the afternoon TV, segments including interactive games involving audience, funny gags, comedy skits, spoofs and a segment featuring fan arts made by fans for the youth with your favorite barkada for Artista Academy top scholars and Korean stars every afternoon effort to capture the growing teen market for TV with the party as the barkada hopes to find the next generation of stars in the coming years by honing the talents of these teens filled with teens and fans that carried streamers of their idols are the freshest and talented faces more than make stars. The reality star search Artista Academy Top 16 were also given the talent management contract of TV5 through Talent5 with the Kapatid Network's youth-oriented variety show on Philippine TV targeting the young and youth market with a singer sing, an actor act and a dancer dance in music by the best performers with special guests which makes this an afternoon show for teens after school. They will be joined by the Artista Academy teens, the Star Factor alums, Korean and KPOP idols and other Talent5 teen idols bound to be the TV teen mag for audiences, young and old alike in the hottest teen stars of today. Artista Academy scholars and Korean Stars for the regulars of the comedy gag show Tropa Mo Ko Unli, Gag Concert and regular performing on the live musical and entertainment variety show Happy Sunday. The show will feature up and coming talents of the Kapatid network led by Artista Academy scholars Vin Abrenica, Sophie Albert, Akihiro Blanco, Shaira Mae, Mark Neumann, Chanel Morales, Benjo Leoncio, Marvelous Alejo, Brent Manzano, Nicole Estrada and Chris Leonardo with the introduction of teen-oriented shows. They will also be joined by other Kapatid teen and tween stars, also it includes young KPOP and Korean Stars directed daily by Al Quinn. A singer sing, an actor act, and a dancer dance for the music, by the best performers with a special guest for the musical numbers. Starting the Artista Academy scholars and Korean Stars in funny gags for the schools, university and colleges in our skits, sitcoms, segment and spoofs, with fan arts made by fans, hang-outs, fans day and interactive games. Cast *Vin Abrenica *Sophie Albert *Akhiro Blanco *Shaira Mae *Mark Neumann *Chanel Morales *Benjo Leoncio *Marvelous Alejo *Brent Manzano *Nicole Estrada *Chris Leonardo *Malak So Shdifat *Alberto Bruno *Stephanie Rowe *Jon Orlando *Julia Quisumbing *Park Seojoon *Kaeun *Moon Jongup *Oh Hayoung *Dasom *Lee Hyeri *NS Yoon-G *Yoon Bora *Kim Namjoo *Kim Yura *Xi Luhan *Taemin *Bae Suzy *Gongchan *Minzy Gong *Jackson Wang *Heo Youngji *Kim Sae-ron Segments *Kwentong Kapatid *Poke-Pokan Na *Kara-OK *Tawanan Time *Concert block References See also *TV5 *List of programs broadcast by TV5 *List of Philippine television shows External links *Idol School Website *Idol School on Facebook *Idol School on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:The 5 Network Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Teen sitcoms Category:TV5 Network, Inc.